Brushless alternators have housings with a front portion and a rear portion. The electronic components, such as diode rectifiers and voltage regulators are positioned in the rear portion. The size and placement of these electronics components inhibit provision of adequate cooling air, which is circulated by a fan positioned in the front portion. U.S. Pat. No. 7,759,838 (Bradfield et al.), entitled “Coil Support For Rotating Electrical Machine,” describes problems that are currently being experienced in providing adequate cooling to brushless alternators and proposes a solution. The solution proposed is to provide the base of the coil support with a plurality of recesses configured to increase a cooling flow into the electrical machine. There will hereinafter be described an alternative approach to further increase cooling.